


Turn up the Heat

by winterironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Day Five of WFFC//Peter goes into his first heat unexpectedly while at school. Bucky comes to get him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Turn up the Heat

When Peter looked back on his week, the signs of his first heat were all there. He’d just passed them off or ignored them, not realizing what each warning meant until they culminated into him breaking down in the bathroom at school. His scent was starting to change if the weird looks his teachers and classmates were anything to go by.

He had no idea what to do. He and Bucky had never discussed it, and he felt guilty bothering the man about it.

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

“Bucky,” Peter greeted.

“Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I can feel it. Feel you,” Bucky explained. “I can’t explain it.”

Peter was relieved. If Bucky could sense his duress, that meant their bond had already taken root.

“O-oh,” Peter said. He always became a bumbling mess when people worried about him. It made him feel safe and cared for. “I don’t know what to do, Bucky.” His voice broke.

“Where are you?”

“I’m at school, and, and. God it’s so embarrassing. I didn’t know the warning signs, and now I think I’m in heat, and everybody’s looking at me weird, and I don’t want to force you to help me, but—"

“Give me ten minutes. I’m coming to get you.”

Peter didn’t know whether he should stay in the stall or go out to meet Bucky in the parking lot, but he hurt too much to move. He hoped Bucky would be able to find him.

Peter could feel when Bucky arrived at the school, and he could smell the man getting closer to the bathroom. Then Bucky opened the door and scooped him up. He was safe.

“Holy fuck, Pete,” Bucky said quietly. “You smell so…”

“I know. Disgusting.”

“No. Not disgusting. It’s incredible. You’re incredible.”

Peter whined at the compliment. He felt so pathetic and weak, but he didn’t care. His mind was screaming at him that he was with his alpha now. Bucky would protect him.

“I’m sorry that you had to come all this way.” Peter looked down at his lap.

“Never apologize for needing me,” Bucky said.

“So…are you going to…you know?”

Bucky growled, white knuckling the steering wheel. “I’ll do anything you ask me to.”

Peter had to swallow his next words down because they would’ve been filthy. All he could do was squirm and fidget in the passenger seat and wait for Bucky to get them to a bed.

“I’m sorry you’re hurting,” Bucky said, reaching a hand over to Peter’s knee to give it a squeeze. “We’re almost there, and I’ll make it better.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Peter bit his lip and took Bucky’s hand in his own. Just touching he man’s skin made his body tingle.

“No, thank you, Peter,” Bucky disagreed, his face serious. “You’re so good. So beautiful.”

Peter preened. If a compliment from Bucky made him feel this way, he couldn’t imagine what else he could make him feel.


End file.
